iSaved Her Life
by coffee.runt
Summary: Carly didn't see the taco truck coming...but Sam did. iSavedYourLife Cam style
1. iSavedYourLife

AN: First icarly fic! hehe I'm on such a Cam kick it's not even funny. I like Seddie and Creddie friendship but romantically? Cam all the way! (Cam friendship too...you just can't go wrong with Cam!) This is the iSaved Your Life that I wish aired. Not sure if I'm gonna make this into a longer story or not, might just leave it as a short rewrite. Definitely gonna be a 2nd chapter though. Sorry for the shortness. oh btw reviews make me happyz =D

* * *

"Be careful!"

"We will!" the trio responded casually to Spencer in unison, making their way out of the apartment. They had a dare to fulfill and thought nothing of the day as another run in the park iCarly shooting. They had no idea what would come speeding toward them...quite literally.

----------

"And we're clear!" Freddie shouted, signaling the end of the shot. That was all they had to shoot and they were ready to grab a bite to eat and head home. Freddie was packing up his camera gear on the other side of the road as Carly and Sam headed over to the crosswalk. He had filmed most of it up close but there was just something special to him about a camera angle from across the road.

"I wonder if there's a taco truck nearby? I'm starving." Sam pondered out loud on their way to the crosswalk.

"You're always starving." Carly replied, a grin evident on her face.

"True, very true."

"And no, you can't borrow any money." the brunette warned playfully. The two friends reached the crosswalk and Sam noticed a piece of green sticking out of the sewer cage.

"Oh hello there...momma loves the green." she commented, bending over to grab the dollar bill. When you were as broke as she was, every bill counted. Another dollar could get her another taco and honestly, that sounded pretty good to her at that moment in time.

Meanwhile, Freddie was having a hard time keeping track of his stuff. His camera lens cover rolled out into the street and was headed Carly's way. He looked up at her to see if she was looking. She was; she glanced both ways quickly before stepping out into the seemingly empty street to grab the piece of rubber. She bent over to grab it when her entire train of thought was thrown off.

"CARLY MOVE!" Carly heard before being pushed hard from where she was. The sound of the honking, windshield cracking, and hitting the pavement fast and hard all seemed to blend together in a matter of milliseconds. Confused, she glanced over at where she had been standing before: Sam was lying in front of a taco truck.

"Sam?" Carly asked herself quietly, still not moving from where she sat. "SAM!?" she added once she was able to process what was going on. She jumped up and ran over to her friend, where the taco truck driver already was.

"Move!" she commanded at the guy, trying to get close to Sam. "Sam...Sam! Can you hear me?" she tried to plead with her blonde friend, but it was futile: she was unconscious.

"Carly! Sam!" Freddie shouted, making his way over to them with his cellphone in hand.

"Quick! Call 911!" Carly told him, not once taking her eyes off of Sam.

"Already did. They're on their way." he assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. He had been helpless as he watched the events unfold only moments before. He saw the truck coming, he saw Sam running, but he couldn't do anything about it: he was too far away.

"She'll be okay Carly, she's strong. You of all people should know that." he tried to remind her, but his efforts remained useless. Carly was still panicking and trying to wake Sam up. She had tears already in her eyes when she couldn't get her best friend to wake. "C'mon Sam...wake up."

Just then sirens could be heard in the distance; the ambulence was approaching. Time seemed to stand still for Carly; the only thing she could see was Sam lying there on the pavement where she herself should have been. It was her fault: if she would've just watched where she was going...heard the truck...something! Sam shouldn't have gotten hit, it should've been her.

"Please miss, step aside." a tall paramedic told her. She looked up at him and saw him standing there with another doctor and a stretcher.

"R-right."

Carly stood up and backed away as the two paramedics loaded Sam onto the stretcher carefully and headed for the ambulence. They were talking about her condition but Carly was still in too much shock to process any of what they were saying.

"Miss, are you coming!?" the first paramedic called to her with urgency, pointing out that they had to leave now. This snapped Carly out of her thoughts and she rushed over to the ambulence.

"Freddie! Go get Spencer and meet us at the hospital!" she called to him before hopping into the van. The doors were slammed and the vehicle took off in a hurry.

---------

"SPENCER!" Freddie shouted, bursting through the Shay's apartment door. "Quick, Sam's hurt...we have to go to the hospital!" he urged, trying as hard as he could to get everything out as fast as he could so they could go meet them.

"Wait, what happened?" Spencer asked seriously, setting his now burnt pizza onto the counter and taking off his oven mitts.

"We were shooting that scene for iCarly and there was this truck and Carly didn't see it! But Sam did and she pushed Carly out of the way but she got hit! C'mon we've gotta go to the hospital now!"

"Is Carly okay?" Spencer asked, his first priority always being his baby sister.

"Yeah she's fine but Sam's not, c'mon let's go!" Freddie tried again, going for the door and waiting for Spencer to follow. Spencer grabbed his phone off the counter and ran out the door behind Freddie, already dialing Sam's mother.


	2. Chapter 2

"Still not answering." Spencer grumbled, stuffing his cell phone in his pocket. That was the sixth time he had tried to call Sam's mother with still no answer. All he could do at that point was leave her a message and pray that she gets it. He knew she wasn't the best mother around, but of course she would care that her daughter was hit by a car.

"Try again in a little bit?" Freddie suggested, as they now approached the ER. Spencer nodded silently as they entered the large double door and immediately began scanning the room for Carly.

"Do you see her?"

"There." Freddie told him, pointing to the corner of the waiting room. Carly was sitting on the chair with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring at the doors that they take the patients through, waiting for a doctor or someone to come out and tell her something. She saw Spencer and Freddie coming her way, hopped up, and embraced Spencer in a hug.

"Any word?" Spencer asked softly, gently letting go of the hug with his sister.

"Nothing." Carly told him, then sitting back down.

Spencer and Freddie sat down next to her and a moment of silence followed. No one really knew what to say. Eventually, Carly broke the silence that had befallen them.

"Why haven't they told us anything?"

"Sometimes no news is good news." Spencer tried to assure her, though he himself was doubtful. He didn't know how bad the accident was; he hadn't been there after all. But if Freddie had described it accurately to him, it couldn't be good. And he loved Sam like a sister, he really did, but he couldn't help but feel relieved when he had heard that it wasn't Carly that got hit. He'd have to remember to thank Sam for that once this was all over.

"Puckett?"

Carly's head snapped up at the sound of the familiar doctor stepping out into the waiting room. She jumped up and headed over there, with Spencer and Freddie right behind her.

"Here! How is she??"

"She's gonna be fine. Some broken bones, cracked ribs, and a concussion. Overall I'd say she got really lucky here."

"Oh thank god." they all sighed in relief. "When can we see her?"

"Now's fine, but just one person. We don't want too many people."

The three looked at each other, and silently agreed that Carly was the one that needed to go. "Go." Spencer told her softly, "Well wait out here."

"Right." she said, following the doctor through the doors that led to where the patients were. They hadn't moved her up to a room so she must've not been required to stay there too long. It didn't really matter to Carly if Sam was going to be okay or not; she would still blame herself completely for the whole ordeal.

She followed the doctor down the corridors of rooms until finally reaching her destination. "Right in there."

"Thanks." she said quietly, slowing entering the room as the doctor turned around and left.

"Sam?" she asked, turning into the room to see Sam sitting on the bed. Her entire arm was in a black cast as well as her right leg. She had stitches above her left eye with a slight bruise starting to form around it.

"Hey Carls." she greeted, though she seemed somewhat out of it. It was probably due to the pain medications they most likely had her on.

"How are you?"

"Peachy. But they have me on a lot of pain meds, so it's all good.."

"I'm so sorry. I should've-"

"Carly would you just stop it? It's not your fault. I'm fine, I'm all bandaged up and will be able to go home soon. Everything's fine." Sam tried to tell her, knowing her friend was beating herself up inside. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. Or Fredward. He's the one who lost the stupid camera thing."

"But I-"

"No, seriously, cut the crap. It's not your fault."

Carly sighed in defeat, not in the mood to argue with Sam. She knew, even in her friend's condition, Sam could fight with her for hours until she finally won the dispute. Hell, she was one stubborn girl.

"Now get over here before I start to get delirious from these drugs." Sam joked, scooting over on the hospital bed slightly and patting the now open spot for Carly to sit. Carly giggled and headed over, propping herself up right next to Sam.

"You're like a big hero now." Carly told her with a smile.

"Ew that's nauseating."

"Sam! You are."

"Oh no no. I-"

"Oh stop it." Carly cut her off, laughing a bit. She knew Sam didn't want that on her reputation, After all she was Sam Puckett, the mean bully who could kick anyone's ass in record time; not the nice girl who saved her friend. But that was okay, because to Carly, she was her hero. It didn't matter what anyone else thought.

"Yeah well just remember, the truck did not hit me. The truck was hit by Sam Puckett." Sam joked.

Carly laughed at her friend, shaking her head slightly. It was apparent that her friend was already back to her obnoxious, sarcastic self.

"So Where's Fredweird? He better be a mess with worry." Sam asked after moment , changing the subject.

"Oh he is, out in the lobby."

"Ha-ha, good." Sam beamed, making Carly laugh once again.

* * *

"I hope Sam's okay." Freddie thought out loud to Spencer, who sat beside him in the waiting room chairs.

"I'm sure she's fine. You heard the doctor man."

"Yeah you're probably right." Freddie admitted, still kind of worried. "I just want to get out of here, hospitals are so not on my list of favorite places."

"I hear ya. I'm sure we'll be out of here soon."

"Hope so."

* * *

_**AN: sorry kinda short again. wanted to get something up before i do schoolwork, which i have a lot of lol. maybe another chapter tonight if i get work done, or at least within a few days. Cam fluff to come. thanks for all of the reviews!! :]**_


	3. Author's Note

OMG I'M ALIVE :O

Heh. I'm so so sorry for not updating this. It will get updated and hopefully finished soon, I promise! I've already started the next chapter (mind you I started five minutes ago, but still, its progress lol) so I'm hoping to get it up by tomorrow night. =D

So there's that. Second order of business: check out my other fic I started. A bunch of characters' ramblings on Cam. Woo! haha.

And third...I've created a Cam fanforum thats in need of Cammies to come and post! I stupidly created one only to find out that there was already another one, but I don't want mine to die yet! I just put all this work into coding and graphics, I'd like to make an attempt to keep it alive until it dies a horrid death shortly after. But at least at that point I can say I tried :P so pweaseee? The Seddie and Creddie forums are oh so active and we KNOW Cam is pretty darn popular...so let's do it! :D

the link is under my homepage in my profile. :)

but yeah. There'll be an update within the next day or so! thanks SO much to everyone who followed this story and reviewed, it means alot! :)


End file.
